Gracias Por Todos
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: When Antonio is bullied, a younger boy stands up to defend him.


"Fat ass Spaniard, go back to Spain to be with your fag family!" An older teenager yelled and shoved a young boy to the ground.

Tears pricked in his eyes.

"Stop it!" An even younger boy that couldn't be more than six years old yelled.

"Oh, you're gonna protect the fag, are you?" One of the bullies stalked toward the child.

The youngster swallowed his fear, and fought back; how dare he let some mean kids bully the boy that he had been admiring from afar.

The end result was a severely injured Italian and Spaniard.

"Muchas gracias." Antonio panted; the bullies had been scared off by the youngsters surprisingly.

"Why would they try picking on you anyway?" The younger of the two asked as he plucked away at the fabric of his clothes.

"They don't like me, because I'm gay." Antonio answered him rather sadly.

"What does that mean?" Lovino asked him.

"It means that I like boys the way that boys like girls." Antonio explained the best he could to the smaller child.

"Like love?" Lovino asked; his face flushed as he knew exactly how that felt.

"Yeah." Antonio seemed sad.

"You'll find him one day." The small, Italian child told him.

"Gracias." His smile widened.

"What's the Spanish word for 'you're welcome?'" Lovino asked, curiously.

"De nada." Antonio answered softly.

"De nada." Lovino murmured back just as softly.

Antonio looped his arms around the other boy and pulled him close.

Lovino awkwardly returned the hug.

While Antonio was near, Lovino would try his best to protect him always.

* * *

Time had a way of passing quickly and surprisingly.

Antonio had moved back home to Spain, and Lovino had grown older.

For some unknown reason, Lovino had held on to his crush on the older Spaniard.

Lovino despite that had had many girlfriends; he had realized his bisexuality when he did become a teenager, and it kept him from being bullied though he never forgot about the Spanish boy that he had first fallen for.

* * *

"Hola." Chirped the new student.

Lovino looked up blankly.

The new student was attractive; his skin was a beautiful shade of tan coupled with his lean body and bright, green eyes.

He had messy, chocolate colored hair as well.

He looked familiar, but it was hard to say if Lovino knew him or not.

"Soy Antonio, y soy de España." He spoke gleefully in Spanish.

The class looked torn between laughing at him or being impressed.

"I'm Antonio." He spoke in English; he spoke English well despite having an accent.

Antonio sat down by Lovino's side.

"Ciao." Lovino muttered.

"Are you by chance the boy that protected me from those bullies?" Antonio asked the other boy.

"Sí, why are you in my class?" Lovino asks as he could now recall who he was.

"I want to be." Antonio answered mysteriously.

"Are you still just gay?" Lovino asked quietly; what if he ended up just like Lovino, bisexual?

"Sí." Antonio murmured somewhat sadly.

"I'm bisexual." Lovino told him, spotting the curiosity in his eyes.

"You are? No one's been mean to you for that, have they?" Antonio worried for the kid that had once saved him from bullies.

"They don't know." Lovino shrugged, "They think I'm heterosexual."

* * *

Antonio had no idea when the crush began, but he really liked Lovino.

He came to adore the kid who'd saved him or helped save him back then.

Due to their time apart, he worried over who the bisexual Italian would like since he'd really only dated women and knew more people since he'd gotten older.

* * *

"So do you like anyone in that way since you moved back?" Lovino asked nervously.

"You're the only one at school that is nice to me, but I do." Antonio answered, honestly.

"Is he nice to you?" Lovino asked as he stared down at his feet that he gently kicked to and fro.

"Sí." Antonio smiled nervously though his answer had became slightly muffled under the feeling of lips on his own.

Antonio smiled when they parted which was met by a gentle and light, half smile on Lovino's face.

"T-Ti amo." Lovino muttered with a vividly, bright red face.

"Gracias, Lovi, por todos." Antonio murmured.

Lovino's face darkened, "It's nothing."

"No, it's everything." Antonio kissed Lovino again in the pure euphoria of the moment.

"Te quiero, también." Antonio finally answered.


End file.
